


For whatever reason

by curl



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Jay POV, M/M, Minor Swearing, POV Third Person, set between 1st book and movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: Jay helps Carlos out of a sticky situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of finishing my ~50k Jaylos fic I'm writing a oneshot because why the hell not.  
> Feel free to point out mistakes, English is my second language  
> talk to me on tumblr @jaylos  
> Enjoy :)

Jay knew no-one on the Isle of the Lost could read minds, especially not with the dome above their heads. But sometimes, when his thoughts weren't exclusively evil, he had this uneasy feeling that someone would be able to hear them.  
For example, when he was thinking that being around Mal, Evie and Carlos wasn't all that bad. Ever since they'd retrieved the Dragon Eye from Maleficent's castle, they could be seen together a lot more often. In the hallways of Dragon Hall, on the market place, at the barge... They were partners in crime, nothing more.  
It was an arrangement that worked well for them, considering being on Mal's good side was one of the best things that could happen to a teenager on the Isle. Jay didn't know what reasons Mal could have for allowing them, especially Evie and Carlos, to hang around her. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He might have a hunch, he might know if he only thought about it, but if he ever dared to think that, maybe, Mal considered them to be anything close to „friends“, someone could find out. He couldn't allow himself to even think anything that was not evil, or malevolent, or mischievous. He couldn't allow himself that weakness, even though technically no-one would ever know.

One day Jay was walking through the bazar, collecting anything that looked even remotely valuable, and totally not thinking about how he wouldn't mind running into one of his accomplices.  
Just as he was about to grab an unusually clean shawl from a table, he caught a glimpse of white hair. He took a closer look and saw Carlos disappear into a dark alley. This was odd, since Carlos hardly ever went to the bazar by himself. He must have needed something important for one of his gizmos, Jay thought.  
The brief distraction was enough for Jay to miss the chance to score the piece of cloth, as the shopkeeper took notice of him and eyed him skeptically.  
He decided to go after Carlos, and on his way he made up some stupid reason for it in case someone dared to think it was anything like Jay just wanting to hang out with him. Carlos could serve as a distraction to make it easier for Jay to steal. Not that he needed help, of course. Maybe just to make it more interesting?  
Jay sighed inwardly when he recognized the pattern in which his toughts were circling in his head while trying to somehow explain to himself that his intentions were nothing but evil.

When he turned the corner merely moments after Carlos he became irritated at what he saw. Some guy, not much older than him, was towering over Carlos, who was cowering against a wall.  
Carlos noticed Jay and looked at him with wide eyes, but Jay couldn't make anything of his expression, except that he was scared, maybe.  
The guy, whose back was facing Jay, grabbed Carlos by the wrist and snarled, „I saw you, you little shit. Give it back!“ He only took notice of Jay when he made himself known, „I hope I'm not interrupting anything“, he said in a challenging manner, with his arms crossed.  
The boy, whose name Jay might have remembered if he attended school more often, didn't flinch, he only huffed, not letting go of Carlos, „I'm actually in the middle of something here,“ he said with pretend politeness, but froze when he turned around and recognized Jay. Like basically everyone, the guy must have known that Carlos had something to do with Jay, but didn't count on Jay actually helping Carlos out. Jay still had a bad reputation going on, after all.  
With a toothy fake grin he said, „Why don't you let me take care of my business real quick? I don't see how this concerns you.“  
Technically, he was right, Jay should just turn around and not get involved, because why should he give a shit what happened to Carlos?  
But for some reason, the way he was gripping Carlos' wrist and the knowledge that he was about to get beaten up didn't sit right with Jay.  
Jay stepped closer and tried to make himself as tall as possible, „I have a better idea: You let him go and I'll forget what happened.“  
The guy let out a laugh, „Are you serious? Why do you give a fuck about that little son of a bitch?“  
Jay gave him a one-sided shrug, „I don't, I just don't like people touching my stuff.“  
Carlos raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't dare to say anything.  
„This wimp? Your stuff? What use could he be possibly be to you?“, the guy asked and held Carlos up by the wrist, to show just how puny he was.  
„None of your business, I have my reasons,“ Jay retorted and stepped even closer, while not breaking eye-contact, until their faces were mere inches apart „Now fuck off. You don't want to stay and find out what happens when people cross me.“  
Jay was a little shorter and not significantly more muscular than the other boy, but he did have the reputation as a force to be reckoned with. After all he was often competing with Mal to be the most fearsome of them all.  
The guy glared at him for a moment, measuring his chances if he were to pick a fight with Jay. „This isn't over,“ he hissed as he let go of Carlos and left for the main street.  
Jay couldn't hold back a triumphant smile, seeing as he was able to get rid of the guy with just mean looks and bluffing. He was just glad he didn't have to give an actual reason why he was helping Carlos.  
Speaking of, Carlos rubbed his wrist and didn't look at Jay. „Guess you're mine now,“ Jay said and scowled.  
Carlos looked up, „What?“  
„He's gonna tell someone. Word's gonna spread that you're under my protection,“ Jay explained reluctantly. He had to think carefully about how he was going to handle this. He couldn't let anyone believe that he actually cared about someone else.  
Carlos looked at him with big eyes, like he had given him factory-fresh chocolate, and it was making Jay uncomfortable. „Don't make me regret it,“ Jay threatened him to make clear that he wasn't happy about it, „if anything happens to my reputation because of you, I'm gonna beat you up myself.“  
Instead of answering, Carlos closed the gap between them and wrapped his thin arms around Jay's torso.  
Jay stiffened and held his breath for a few seconds. „What the fuck are you doing?“, he whispered sharply, but Carlos didn't move. Jay was about to push him away, but instead he let his hands rest on Carlos' shoulders. He kept glancing left and right, in case someone came along, but they were alone in the shade between two high buildings.  
„Some kind of villain you are..“, he mumbled as he looked down on Carlos' fluffy white hair, „First, you get yourself caught, then you can't defend yourself, and now..“  
Deep down he knew that Carlos wasn't evil, he just didn't have it in him. But Jay couldn't think about that. That he was hanging around someone who was... _good_. And that he was letting that someone touch him like this.  
Jay felt panic well up inside him that made his heart beat like crazy. If anyone were to see them like this, his days were numbered. He would never be able to show his face in public again. Jafar probably wouldn't even look at him anymore.  
„Alright, that's enough,“ he decided and pushed Carlos away for real. Carlos still didn't look at him, but Jay could see that his face was flushed. At least he knew that what he did was embarrassing, Jay thought.  
„Aren't you gonna say something?“, Jay huffed, not liking the way Carlos kept silent the entire time.  
„Thanks,“ Carlos answered with a croaky voice.  
Jay shook his head, „No, no, no, don't thank me, idiot! That would mean I was being nice to you. I want something in return,“ he demanded.  
„But I don't have anything,“ Carlos responded.  
„Cruella does,“ Jay said. He realized that this was his reason, should he ever need one. He could just say he wanted to get to Cruella's valuables.  
Carlos looked around nervously and stammered, „I, uhm, I can't, my mom, she's-“  
Jay didn't let him finish this pathetic excuse of an answer. „I'm sure you'll think of something, what do you have you smarts for, right?“, he said to make it clear he wouldn't let Carlos off the hook. After all he had to pretend like he really gave a shit about Cruella's furs. Although Jafar would certainly be pleased with him if he actually scored a real fur coat.  
Carlos looked at his feet, „I-I'll see what I can do.“  
„Right answer,“ Jay said and relaxed a little as the whole situation turned out not to be so bad after all, „What d'you steal anyway?“  
Carlos fumbled with the zip on one of the pockets on his jacket and pulled out the tiniest screwdriver Jay had ever seen. Carlos looked quite pleased with himself that he was able to get it, even if it was with the help of Jay.  
„What do you need that for? Do they even make screws that tiny?“, Jay asked and looked at the tool curiously.  
„Uhm, I can show you.. if you want,“ Carlos said and looked at him with an expression so sweet it almost made Jay's teeth hurt. Jay would probably never understand what Carlos saw in those little gadgets and gizmos of his. None of those things were of any use on the Isle anyway. Well, maybe except for the thing that pierced through the dome... But Jay would never admit that he was impressed.  
He shrugged, „Sure.“ He did mean to hang out with one of his partners in crime anyway, and Carlos just happened to be the first one he ran into.


End file.
